the_mars_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Orgonite
Orgonite is a rejected pseudomorph currently imprisoned in Chameleon Diamond's Base on Mars. Appearance Orgonite, due to her pseudomorphing going drastically wrong, bears next to no resemblance to her original Gem type. Her body is a slate gray square pyramid, slightly taller than a Ruby, with a blonde cap and a bronze ring around the top. She has a single, large eye on the front of her body, with her gemstone and its ring respectively serving as the pupil and iris. She wears a bronze and black outfit that fits snugly on her pyramidal body. Personality Due to her modifications going wrong, Orgonite's original memory and personality were wiped. Most of her current personality is unknown, though she has the inquisitive and naive behavior of a small child. Prior to her modifications, she was similar to other Amethysts; friendly, playful, and caring. It was these traits that allowed Chrysolite to grow close to her and convince her to volunteer for her experiments. History Orgonite was originally an Amethyst befriended by Chrysolite, who talked her into serving as a guinea pig for her pseudomorph experiments. She ended up becoming the first Gem ever pseudomorphed by the Peridot, who intended to turn her into an onyx. However, she came out as a completely different type, without any memory of who she used to be. Consequently, Chrysolite decided the modified Gem was useless and imprisoned her in a secluded part of her ship, where she remains to this day. Abilities Orgonite has most standard Gem abilities; while she cannot shapeshift, it is unknown if that is because she is physically incapable or just doesn't know how. Unique Abilities * Hard Light Holograms: Orgonite can project hard light holograms from the ring around her head and use them as extensions of her physical body. Weaknesses * Immobility: Orgonite's default form lacks any limbs, and she cannot form any through shapeshifting or regeneration. Consequently, she cannot move without her holograms. Trivia * Orgonite was created as an example of a "defective" pseudomorph. Her type was chosen mostly due to a fascination her creator has with the existence of real-life orgonite. * There is no way to make an Orgonite in a Kindergarten setting; thus, they do not exist in Homeworld's hierarchy. Gemstone Gemology * Orgonite is not a gemstone in itself. It is a product consisting of a quartz crystal surrounded by metal, metal shavings, and crystals of one or more types of gemstone before being encased in resin. ** Orgonite occurs in nearly every shape; however, most orgonite is molded into a square pyramid, as the shape is believed to enhance its potency. ** Orgonite is mainly sold as a particularly expensive healing crystal, sometimes for hundreds of dollars apiece. * Orgonite draws its name from the word "orgone," an energy which the material supposedly channels. * Orgonite is believed to be a metaphysical panacea by those that use it. Category:Characters Category:Modified Gems Category:Pseudomorphs Category:Gray Colored Gems Category:Quartzes Category:Amethysts Category:Pandoran Gems Category:Independents Category:Yellow Diamond Gems Category:Era 2 Gems Category:Off-Color Gems Category:Active Gems